minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Smiling Miner
There was in minecraft 1.8 a x-ray glitch that allows you to see trough the walls It was a really neat trick and I did it all the time So I made a 2 deep hole, placed a piston and made it push a piston into my head. When the glitch happend I could see trough the walls and see all the caves. I saw a cave in the distance and I saw someone standing there... It was really far so it was all black. I saw him mining and looking around. I quikly dubble checked if it was singleplayer, it was... Then I quikly left the hole, I went looking for the cave but I coudln't find it. I did the glitch again and I saw him again and the cave was this time closer. I saw he was still mining. Then a figure apeared behind him. The Miner placed a torch. He still didn't noticed the man behind him. Then I saw his skin, it was exactly my skin... then I looked at the man behind him, he had the same skin as I had then he pointed towards me... And I saw his face was different, he had almost the same skin but there was one difference he had a big red smile, my skin had a normal mouth but the other one had a big red smile Then the other person with my skin looked behind him. He saw the man standing behind him. the smiling me grabbed a wooden pickaxe but I saw it wasn't a normal pikaxe...it had on a red pixels over it he hit the other miner, it was a instant dead... I quikly left my hole and went digging towards the cave I found the cave I was looking at. I found the spot they were first I broke some randoms blocks around me hoping to find him I saw no one I placed a torch I heard a sound behind me I looked behind me I saw someone standing there it was the smiling version of me I tried to do something but I was freezed he grabbed a wooden pickaxe it was coverd with red pixels he hit me I died you know that flash when you die in minecraft it happends sometimes sometimes when you die the game starts shaking sometimes you see trough walls saw my old hole the glitch hole I saw someone standing there it was me I inmidatly respawned went to the hole I saw someone standing in it I quit minecraft I delted the world in the folders I went to my screenshots planning to delete it it was already deleted I twas replaced by a skin file it was my skin but with a smile it was named smilingminer.png I told it my mother she didn't want to hear about it, she was the whole day watching the news about some incident by a nuclear power plant I went to my pc again the minecraft icon was replaced by the smiling miner and there was one txt file on my destkop it simply reads, thanks for showing me your wold. Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Haunted World Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Cliche